The Last
by kellym01
Summary: After a great war the vampire race was almost extinguished, Nodoka was the last of her kind until she gave birth to a healthy boy, the two were kept in captivity, but how long will humans tolerate their existence before demanding genocide of the vampire race, what will happen when Ranma becomes the last of his kind read to find out I don't own Ranma 1/2 plz review title may change
1. Chapter 1

Nodoka held her new born child close to her chest, they sat in a white room, the walls, floor, even the ceiling of the room was white, in the centre of the ceiling was a bright bulb retracted into a hole of the roof, a single layer of glass covering it, the single light illuminated the room completely.

Nodoka was sat cross-legged on the floor, her clans katana stretched across her legs, it was the only thing she had left from her clan and was allowed to keep for sentimental reasons though she was watched closely just in case she got any ideas, Nodoka was just staring down at her son, they were the only vampires left, during a civil war that started over a century ago all vampires had been eradicated by the humans and had only come to a close a year or so ago.

Nodoka had tried to end the fighting with a truce, she arranged a meeting of the last remaining vampires and some humans only to have herself captured and was only able to watch as finished off her kind, turning them into ash, they had only spared her as she allowed them victory and certain people in high places were against genocide and decided to have her contained, though things were a bit of touch and go when they found her pregnant.

"I'm sorry son, this is no life, contained and imprisoned" Nodoka said her voice filled with sadness, her son stirred and pushed himself closer to his mother, snuggling into her chest, seeking comfort.

A small rectangular hole opened up behind her where the only door was located, it was not unlike a dog flap, except the flap was a strong metal which was pulled up, a blood packet was slid into the room, stopping just beside Nodoka, the small door slammed shut.

Nodoka eyed the blood carefully, she adjusted her son and reached back with her left hand took hold of the blood packet and brought it up to her face, she made a small hole at the top of the packaging and took a deep whiff of its sent, doubting the 'people' would put up with her existing for much longer and would soon try to finish what they started and wipe out what remained of the vampire race.

She found it clean, it was 100% blood, no garlic, holy water…poison or anything. Nodoka proceeded to uncork the packaging and bring it to her son's lips, normally she would just breast feed him but blood would allow her son to grow to be strong and powerful.

"I know this goes against our laws but I have no choice Ranma I want you to survive what's coming" Nodoka whispered as she brought the bottle like tip of the packet to Ranma's mouth and slowly and delicately pried his lips apart and slowly poured the liquid into his mouth. Ranma swallowed the liquid one drop at a time, pulling up his head slightly and taking the tip of the packet in his mouth and draining the packet dry.

Nodoka gave him a warm smile "One day Ranma…mark my words Ranma, one day the vampire race shall return and we shall no longer be alone" Nodoka whispered lovingly as she bent her head down and kissed Ranma's forehead.

Over the next couple years Nodoka grew weaker, she was once one of the most feared vampires as was the Saotome clan, but now she was limited to half a pint of blood a day, since she gave half to Ranma, either that or watch him starve, she was now half starved, but she was still strong enough to train her son to fight and use his powers. But a couple scientists decided to test a certain theory on Ranma, they had come across one of the remaining springs of Jusenkyo, the war had nearly destroyed them all and most of those that weren't were infected with vampire mixed curses but they managed to find the spring of drowned girl and tried to see if they could use the cursed water to turn Ranma into a human girl only to have her become a female vampire.

One day while an eight year old, male, Ranma was training with Nodoka, practising physical defence and fighting while using psychic abilities to predict your opponents next move while keeping us mental defences. Nodoka usually had the upper hand but she was growing weak.

Nodoka winced as a sense of dizziness washed over her, she fell to the ground, landing on one knee, her left palm slamming upon the floor and her right one going to her forehead, Ranma was by her side in seconds.

"Mom are you okay?" Ranma asked worriedly.

Ranma wore a red shirt and black pants that had been donated to him, his hair in a pigtail, his eyes cyan blue and his hair was black, at the front his bangs slowly went from black to silver, his body was muscular and tall.

"I'm fine…Ranma…just a little tired" Nodoka replied tiredly as she sat back down and rested against one of the walls, the small door opened once again and another packet of blood was slid in, Ranma ran and grabbed the packet and rushed it to Nodoka.

"Here…drink and you'll be strong again" Ranma said rather quickly, Nodoka slowly shook her head.

"No…Ranma…you need it…to remain strong" Nodoka said weakly.

"No!" Ranma argued as he uncorked the packet and brought it under her nose, causing the scent of the blood to enter Nodoka's nose, making it harder for her to resist the liquid, her irises turned crimson and Ranma brought it to her lips and slowly pried them open with it and began pouring the liquid into her mouth, her taste bloods were resurrected and she gave into her instincts and began to quickly drain the packets contents , she felt her strength return.

Ranma pulled the empty packet away and tossed it aside,

"Thank…you…Ranma" Nodoka said, her voice barley a whisper as she slowly drifted to sleep, Ranma sat beside her and leaned into her and felt Nodoka's head leaned against his as he leaned on her shoulder, feeling himself fall asleep.

A/N Hope you all like it, this is an idea I came up with, not sure on the pairing just yet and I'm not sure if this will be continued, plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day…

In the world outside the Nodoka and Ranma's cell was in uproar, outside a large government building an army of Japanese citizens were hammering on the gates, armed guards on the other side, only two of them. The citizens held up signs saying things like 'Down With The Vampire Scum' and 'Destroy The Demons' and these were the more friendly signs, other citizens were armed with stakes, crossbows some even had a UV bomb or two that was left over from the war.

They slammed on the gate, it shook as they continued to do so, the guards took aim, they were charged with defending the facility, including the two vampires no matter how much they despised their kind, angry shouts filled the air as the gate continued to be shook, showing it wouldn't last much longer.

Within The Cell…

The two vampires could hear the angry shouts on the outside, Ranma looked to his mother fearfully.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked, Nodoka let out a sigh of defeat, she knew what was coming, on rare occasions vampires were born with certain gifts some could shape shift, others could phase through solid matter, Nodoka was granted the gift of sigh, she could see through time and she had seen her destiny.

Nodoka's eyes clouded and threatened to release a wave of tears, she turned to Ranma, she could see the fear in his eyes and regretted that she couldn't of spent more time with him, she hated the fact she wouldn't see him grow and mature, wouldn't be able to help him cope with being the last, but there was something good in this, she had seen Ranma's fate and she had seen the vampire race return.

"I'm sorry Ranma" Nodoka whispered as she hugged the eight year old tightly.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked as he hugged her back.

"Listen Ranma you're going to have to be strong now, remember everything I taught you, be true to who you are and the vampire race shall rise again…I have two last gifts for you my child" Nodoka said, her voice barley a whisper and filled with emotion.

"What do you mean mom, what's going on?" Ranma asked, looking up to his mother, their eyes met, her tears fell onto Ranma's cheeks, Ranma's eyes widened as his mind was assaulted with information, everything his mother had learnt in her life, she gave him her entire life, memories of her friends, family, his father, everything.

"That is the first gift and here is the last one" Nodoka whispered as she reached to her katana and placed it on her lap, in front of Ranma.

"The family honor blade?" Ranma asked confused.

"Yes…you will be the only Saotome left after this day, take this and remember me" Nodoka whispered.

"Why? What's gonna happen to you?" Ranma asked, his voice shaking.

"Ranma the minute you get chance I want you to run, use every ounce of your speed to get away and find shelter and live Ranma just live your life" Nodoka instructed, her voice shaking, Ranma saw fear in his mother's eyes, fear, regret, sadness and hate, but the hate wasn't aimed at him or her, he knew that, her mother's memories were his now and now he saw who the hatred was for, the humans.

The large door to their cell slammed down on the ground, a small army of people charged in, stakes held high, Nodoka pushed Ranma off her lap, rising to her feet, arching forward slightly, her finger nails sharpened and grew into claws, her irises turned crimson, her canines sharpened into fangs and she hissed at the intruders.

They charged at her all at once and all Ranma could do was watch as they took hold of her arms, pulling them out wide, another human came round and kicked her lower back, hard causing her to fall to her knees, she tried to break free from their hold but found herself too weak to do so, like in her vision, they had yet to be fed that day and even though she had fed yesterday she was still weak, too weak.

Her irises returned to their natural brown colour, she looked up at the humans pleadingly but she knew that they wouldn't show mercy, she looked over her shoulder at her son, their eyes made contact, her eyes much like his were full of tears, she gave him a weak smile.

Ranma was paralyzed, he was terrified and all he could do was watch as the stake was brought down and pierced her heart, time seemed to slow down as Ranma watched his mother, a weak smile still on her face, her skin slowly turned grey along with her clothes, she began to slowly crumble and fall to the ground, her face been the last to go as it closed in on her, she said one last thing to Ranma via telepathy.

'Ranma I always have and always will love you even after my death, please don't give in to your rage' Nodoka begged, tears falling from her eyes and turning to dust, her face fell to the ground along with the rest of her body as a pile of dust. Time sped back up.

Ranma just stared at the pile of dust, tears streaming down his face, the humans charged at him, staked raised once again, he griped the katana hard and hugged it against his body, just as the stake was brought down on him he burst into action and ran past them at such speed that he wasn't even a blur to the humans and ran through the hole that was once a door, leaving the humans to believe him dead since he hadn't moved till the stake was touching his shirt.

He ran, ran as fast as he could, he felt his body burning under the sun's scorching glare but that was nothing compared to the pain of his heart, the pain caused by watching his mother turn to dust, realization began to set in as he found an old warehouse scheduled for demolition, sheltering him from the sun, realization that he was the last of his kind set in, realization that he was alone in a world that despised his kind and would kill him the minute they found out what he was and would then celebrate the extinction of the vampire race.

Ranma rested on the floor, leaning against a wall, staring out of one of the many holes of the warehouse at the outside world, he just stared out there, the streets over the next couple hours filled up with people as a festival of sorts began, they were celebrating the end of the vampire race and all Ranma could do was watch them as he hugged the katana close to his person, it was all he had left of his mother other than his memories of her and the ones she gave him.

A/N I know not very long chapters, I'm working on that, a story line is beginning to materialize, still not sure on a pairing, open to suggestions, hope you all liked the update, plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

From then on every year on that day the humans would celebrate the 'End Of The War' and the extinction of all vampire kind, festivals would occur everywhere, no matter where Ranma went when that day came, a day he became the last of his kind and became truly alone a festival would erupt, over time Ranma learned the names of all those who were involved in the murder of his mother.

13 Years Later…

Ranma now twenty one years of age was heading towards the main building of a large complex that made up a university, he wore a red top, black leather jacket and dark blue jeans with a silk wrapped object on his back, the full moon shone down on him giving him strength, the festival wasn't far off and was once again just around the corner.

Ranma stopped at the entrance of the main building, it was large and old, Ranma normally wouldn't bother with school especially when his mother had given him every ounce of knowledge she had possessed but his reasons weren't intellectual, more personal, this was one of the schools his mother had gone to, long before war broke out.

He closed his eyes and felt the atmosphere of the school, a smile graced his lips, it may have faded overtime but it was still there, he could feel his mother like she was watching out for him, pulled open the door and entered the school, the inside may have looked fairly old but the inside was all modern.

After a couple minutes of wondering down corridors he found himself at the door of the headmaster's office, he lightly knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'enter' Ranma pushed open the door and slowly entered, his gaze landed on an aged woman with long black hair that hung freely, she wore a black suit.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm interested in studying here" Ranma answered.

"You do know where halfway through the year and you would have missed a lot of material Mr…" she replied.

"Ranma, just Ranma and trust me when I say I'll catch up rather quickly" Ranma replied.

"Well Ranma despite how confident you are at this stage it would be pointless entering the classes and expecting to pass the class, maybe you could try again next year" she proposed.

"No, this year I've been travelling for too long to be just turned away by a reason that I do not care for" Ranma replied, his tone cold and caused the headmistress to feel a shiver up her spine.

"Travelling? how long have you been 'travelling'?" she asked.

"Thirteen years, now I want a place at this school and I don't care what I have to do" Ranma replied.

"Well if you're certain you can catch up with everyone else, I may be able to get you a place in some classes" she replied, Ranma's gaze making her more than a little uneasy, she slid a piece of paper in his direction, Ranma took the seat opposite the headmistress "Just select a couple classes and I'll see what I can do" she added.

Ranma took a pencil from the a cup on the headmistress' desk and circled two subject 'Vampire History' and 'Physical Self-Defence' thinking the second one would come in handy in future, also he could expand on what he already knew and he wanted to know what humans were been taught when it came to his kind, he slid it back to the headmistress.

"Okay…well you're lucky that there are a couple of places available in these courses" she stated, she turned to the computer on her desk "Now I just need your full name to access your school records" she stated.

"I have no school records" Ranma replied, the headmistress raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me that you've never been to school?" she asked.

"Yes, I was orphaned at 8 and since then I travelled, no time for education if I wanted to survive and before then I was home schooled" Ranma replied.

"I…see…" she muttered, suddenly feeling a great deal of sympathy for the young man before her, completely unaware that it was her kind that orphaned him.

"Well it will make things more complicated, but I'm sure we can make it work, now do you want day time or night classes?" she asked.

"Night" Ranma replied without hesitation.

"Okay…done you've been assigned to those classes, I take it as you'll be living on the campus so you'll be staying in room 236, I hope you don't mind sharing as you'll have a roommate, who will be notified of your enrolment the minute I send this off" she explained.

"Okay" Ranma muttered, she then slid another piece of paper to him.

"This is a map of the basic layout of the campus so that you don't get lost" she briefly explained.

"Thanks" Ranma said as he accepted the map and placed it into his jacket pocket.

"No problem, now you'll be starting your classes tomorrow night so you better get ready" she stated.

"Ok, seeya" Ranma said, giving her a slight wave as he headed for the door.

Meanwhile…

A human of 21 years of age was sitting at the desk of his dorm room, trying to understand his textbook, hating himself for the fact he was stupid enough to choose to study 'Physics' at university, when the dorm room phone rang, he rose from the desk and headed to the phone on the wall and answered it.

"Hello" he muttered.

"Mr Hibiki?" asked the female voice of the woman at reception.

"Yes" he answered in droned tone.

"I am calling to inform you that you are getting a new roommate" she stated in cheery tone that made Ryoga feel sick to his stomach, he hated women who spoke like that, the same as those girls who give out free samples, so sickly sweet.

"A roommate?" Ryoga muttered, beginning to hope whoever it was that it was someone who could help him with his physics report.

"Yes, his name is Ranma and he will be joining you shortly, have a nice night Mr Hibiki" she replied before hanging up.

"Man I hate that voice…hmm Ranma, wild horse" Ryoga mused.

There was a knock at the door, Ryoga turned to face the door as it opened to reveal a boy of his age with more than an impressive muscular build, he was slightly taller than him and much to his dismay, didn't look like a physics nerd but he lived in hope.

"Yo, I'm Ranma" Ranma greeted.

"Ryoga Hibiki, so you got a family name?" Ryoga asked as he outstretched a hand to Ranma, he stared at the hand and refused to shake it, Ryoga retracted his hand slightly insulted by the fact Ranma refused his greeting.

"I'm Ronin" Ranma replied, knowing it was the best way to get people to stop asking about his family, not wanting to risk people working out that he was the son of Nodoka Saotome.

"Oh" Ryoga said, averting his gaze not knowing to be embarrassed or disgusted that he was rooming with a Ronin.

Ranma headed over to sit on the spare bed, removing the object from his back and placed it beside him, never moving his hand off of it, an awkward silence filled the air.

"So…Ranma…how good are you at physics?" Ryoga asked, hoping to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Why?" Ranma asked.

"Never mind" Ryoga sighed before heading back to his text book, Ranma altered his position so he was lying on his back, he placed the object beneath his bed and closed his eyes, he doubted he'd be able to sleep so he resorted to just embracing the atmosphere, enjoying the fact he could still feel his mother after so long.

A/N Not the best chapter I know, plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

That day Ranma tossed and turned throughout his sleep as he dreamt of what occurred thirteen years ago, of what happened to his mother and how powerless he was to stop it and how she had paid the price for it, his eyes snapped open and he bolted upright in a cold sweat, his eyes wide with fear and filled with tears, he'd had that nightmare every night since the day she was slain.

Ranma calmed himself down and became more aware of his surroundings, his roommate was nowhere to be seen, he noticed a pile of books on his bedside table with a note above them, he reached for the note.

_Ranma_

_These books came for you_

_You'll need them for your classes_

Ranma let out a tired sigh before taking the small pile of books and shoving them into a book bag that had been provided for him and proceeded to borrow a notebook and pen that his roommate had left behind, before heading to the showers to clean up.

Meanwhile….

A girl with shoulder length blue hair was walking with her friends to her first class, 'Vampire History' she wore a light blue top, sleeveless top, slightly showing off her curves and light blue jeans.

"So how's it going with Hibiki?" Yuka asked.

"Actually…we broke up last week" Akane admitted as she averted her gaze.

"What? Why I thought you two were so good together?" Sayuri asked.

"I got tired of him never turning up for our dates, disappearing for weeks on end and whenever we spar he never takes me seriously" Akane replied.

"Hold on Akane, Ryoga was the only one here at your level so who are you gonna train with?" Yuka asked.

"I'll just train alone again" Akane replied as the trio entered the classroom and took their usual seats on the left hand side of the room, Yuka sat beside Sayuri, next to the wall and Sayuri sat at the isle much like Akane did in the table in front of her, the class soon filled with other students.

Just as they were about to start the door opened, Akane's gaze along with everyone else's flew straight to the door, Ranma entered the classroom and headed towards the teacher, who sat behind her desk, at first glance she appeared to be a six year old girl, but Ranma could easily see that this wasn't the case.

"Ah…Ranma, you're late but I'll let that slide this once, I'm your teacher Miss Hinako, now take a seat" Hinako said, before opening a text book and finding the page with the area they would be focussing on.

Ranma headed to the only empty seat, a window seat next to Akane, he opened his bag and placed his books on the table and pulled out a notebook and pen.

Akane couldn't take her eyes off of the new 'kid' she could tell by the way he walked that he was a martial artist and no amateur either.

"Hi, I'm Akane Tendo" Akane introduced as she outstretched her hand to Ranma, Ranma froze when he heard her name, he slowly turned to face Akane.

"Hold on, by chance are you descendent of the Tendo line of slayers?" Ranma asked, Akane flinched, it disturbed her when people knew about her family roots.

"Err…yeah" Akane admitted.

"And by chance is your father Soun Tendo?" Ranma then asked, feeling his grip on his pen increase.

"Yeah…" Akane admitted.

SNAP

Akane just stared at the pen in Ranma's hand, now two halves of a pen, ink leaking over his hands, Ranma tore a page from his notes and proceeded to clean up his hand and retrieve a new pen, Akane felt Ranma suddenly become colder to her.

"I take it as you've heard of my family then?" Akane asked, not sure how Ranma would react, her hand was still outstretched to Ranma.

"Yeah I heard about you and your family of murderers" Ranma snapped, his tone low enough that only Akane heard him.

"Murderers?" Akane questioned.

'That's a new one; no one's ever called me or my family murderers before' Akane thought to herself as she studied Ranma's facial expression and body language.

"Yeah your family killed vampires in cold blood and assumed the worst of them, killing them just because they existed" Ranma replied, Akane's gaze fell.

"Oh…I guess I never saw it like that before" Akane admitted

Hinako began teaching the class, Akane finally began to see what Ranma had meant, everything Hinako said was negative, she made it sound like vampires were worse than mindless killing machines, she portrayed them as monsters who knew what they were doing and found pleasure in torture, all throughout class Akane watched Ranma out of the corner of her eye, not sure why but she found Ranma interesting, little did she know Ranma felt similar to her.

'I don't get it, why is she so interesting, I should despise her with all my being, not this…mom why? Why is she so interesting?' Ranma cried out within his mind.

A/N Sorry it's so short, writers block beginning to set in early, plz review.


	5. Chapter 5

Once 'Vampire History' came to a close Ranma headed to his next class 'Physical self-defence' he followed his map to the location of the class, still unable to get Akane out of his head, he found the changing rooms, the changing rooms were filled with other males changing for the class as was the female changing rooms next door, Ranma quickly got changed into a GI that had been provided for him, the teacher of the class was a large man who appeared to keep himself in shape and was fairly muscular, he wore white GI with a black belt, he had blond hair spiked up and brown eyes, he approached Ranma.

"I understand you're new here, so do you practise any form of martial arts?" he asked.

"Yeah" Ranma answered in a neutral tone.

"Oh, well that will help you in this class, so which art do you practise?" he asked.

"Anything Goes" Ranma replied as he finished tying his black belt, the room fell silent, everyone turned to face Ranma with surprised expressions, some were even fearful, even the teacher had frozen.

"Anything Goes?" he question.

"Yeah, why?" Ranma asked.

"Wow…there's only one other practitioner of that style here guess we finally have a sparring partner for her" he stated, muttering the last part "So how skilled would you say you are in that style?" he asked, knowing it wasn't an easy style so he doubted Ranma would be very skilled in the art.

"I'd rather not say Mr...?" Ranma replied.

"I am Mr Yamamoto" Yamamoto replied before leading the class the gym, meeting up with a female instructor on the way and her class, the gym was a large room, which was more than capable of holding sixty two students, thirty one male, thirty one female.

"I see you've got a new student" the female instructor stated as she approach Yamamoto.

"Yeah, he practises the Anything Goes style" Yamamoto replied as he began checking names off a piece of paper, to make sure everyone had turned up.

"Anything Goes?" she gasped.

"Yep, so hopefully you won't have to spar with Miss Tendo anymore" Yamamoto replied with a slight smirk.

"Yeah hopefully" she muttered, thinking back to her doctor, she didn't even ring in advance anymore, whenever she sparred with Akane she would get a good, strong, hit in and she'd go see her and now she doesn't even bother saying what happened she just turned up and would get bandaged up, heck she'd been there so often they were now on a first name basis and were now pretty good friends.

"Miss Tendo could you come over here" Yamamoto called, Akane approached him, assuming he was going to be the one sparring with her today, Ranma just stared, hidden in the class of boys.

"Ranma you too" Yamamoto called, Akane froze and slowly turned round to see Ranma exit from the male class and approach them, his expression neutral and completely unreadable.

"Yes?" Ranma questioned.

"I want you to spar with Akane tonight and afterwards she will tell me your level, she'll tell me your stronger area and weaknesses" Yamamoto instructed, this surprised them both, Akane was mostly surprised as she was seen as the best student in the class when it came to physical defence, which made her wonder why she was been paired with the new student.

Akane proceeded to lead Ranma away from the rest of the classes to a secluded area of the gym, the instructors proceeded to lead them through basic defences and attacks to get them more focused.

Ranma and Akane stood opposite of each other, Akane took on her usual stance, she was surprised when Ranma took on a relaxed stance, she tried to read his expression and body language for a reason for this but found nothing, his expression remained neutral, even his body language was silent.

'Doesn't he take me seriously?' Akane thought to herself before charging at Ranma, slower than usual, remembering that she was only doing this to find out his level and that this wasn't a challenge match.

She launched her fist at Ranma only to have him lean to the side and dodge the attack, she followed up with a quicker punch, aiming for his gut only to have Ranma weave out of the way.

'Is he reading my moves? Perhaps I've underestimated him' Akane theorized before speeding up her movement s and moved in for a powerful kick, aiming tor Ranma's chest, her foot appeared to go straight through Ranma's chest before his image vanished and she found herself been decked from behind by a leg sweep, she quickly realized as she fell to the ground that she had struck his after image.

Akane fell onto her back and simply stared at Ranma for a moment, he was stood upright and looking down at her, awaiting her next move, Akane launched herself off the ground and landed upright, her back to Ranma, she span round on her heel, altering her body back into a fighting stance, she was surprised that Ranma appeared to remain stood upright and didn't move into a fighting stance.

'Okay so he's more skilled than I thought…but what style is he using, I've never seen it before' Akane thought to herself.

"What style do you practise?" Akane asked.

"I practise the Anything Goes style" Ranma replied, his tone neutral and without emotion, sending a shiver down her spine.

"That's not the Anything Goes style, I'm a practitioner of that style, I'm the heir of then Tendo style of Anything Goes martial arts" Akane replied, charging at Ranma once again, launching several punches, aiming for his head only to have him dodge them all.

"I know who you are that's what gives me the advantage in this fight Tendo and if you recall the Anything Goes was split into two different styles, you practise one, I practise the other" Ranma replied, fading out of existence for a brief second before reappearing in front of Akane in a crouched position before force palming her in the gut, sending her flying to the ground, skidding quite some distance.

Akane slowly climbed back to her feet, glaring at Ranma 'A secondary style I thought that style died out centuries ago' Akane thought to herself before slowly approaching Ranma, now sweating and heavily panting.

"I thought that style died out" Akane stated as she took on her fighting stance once again, this time waiting for Ranma to attack first since her attacking him wasn't doing anything for her.

"It nearly did, I'm last practitioner of that style and as such the heir to it and I will soon be a master of that style" Ranma replied.

'Mastered…he hasn't mastered it yet and he's already beating me without even trying' Akane thought to herself, it was then she felt it in a flash of rage something almost primal awoke within her and she charged at Ranma, her fist held high to strike him.

'Interesting, that speed' Ranma mused as he increased his own speed and seemed to vanish once again just as Akane brought her fist down, aiming for Ranma's head only to end up putting it through the gym's concrete floor, Ranma reappeared behind her and struck her with a roundhouse kick to the ribs, sending her flying into the wall of the gym, creating a small crater within it, Akane fell to the ground but slowly rose back to her feet.

She stared at Ranma for a moment, before slowly approaching him, stopping just opposite of him, outstretching her hand to him, a slight smile on her face.

"You're good" Akane praised, hoping this time he'd take her hand, Ranma had been about to swat her hand away but something stopped him and he didn't know what or why but it stopped him and instead he found himself accepting the handshake, the smile on Akane's face grew slightly as her eyes closed, but on the inside she was horrified.

She felt it, she didn't know why but at certain times when she made contact with someone for a long enough time period she'd feel what they were feeling and what she felt horrified her, she felt never ending loneliness, grief without measure, she felt a great void where Ranma's heart should be, she searched for a happy emotion, something to counter these dark feelings but found nothing.

'What has he been through to have caused this?' Akane thought to herself, these feelings vanished when Ranma let go of her hand.

A/N A little longer than before, still got some writers block so I don't know when the next update will be.

Y2Ranma: Trust me when I say you'll see this isn't exactly like a BuffyxAngel/Spike pairing later but I do see your point, can't believe I missed that.

WWEking: I'm glad you like my fics, the reason I have so many fics going on at once is because when I write I sort of go with the flow, update the fics when I have a clear view of what to write, I rarely start a new one unless I have an idea that won't go away or I get an idea that I don't want to risk losing like this fic, though before I start a new fic I go over all my other fics and try to update them, I hope this answers your question even if you didn't expect an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

After class Akane met up with her friends, she kept an eye out for Ranma, Sayuri noticed Akane's gaze wandering away from them, looking for something or someone.

"Who ya looking for Akane?" Sayuri asked.

"Hmm? What? I'm not looking for anyone" Akane replied, her cheeks tinging crimson.

"Uh huh, so err what do you think of the new guy?" Sayuri asked, a small smirk gracing her lips as Akane's blush deepened slightly.

"Well…it turns out he's a practitioner of the Anything Goes style" Akane replied.

"He practises your style, how, no one besides you has been taught that style since…well…you know" Yuka replied, Akane's expression fell, she knew what Yuka was referring to, her mother's death, that was when her father stopped teaching.

"Yeah…well…Ranma…he practises the other Anything Goes style" Akane answered.

"Other?" Sayuri questioned.

"Yeah, the founder of the Anything Goes Style had two disciples, one was my father and the other, well my father keeps that information to himself…anyways the two disciples split up and the two schools were formed but the secondary style was believed to have died out during the war…Ranma is the last practitioner of that style" Akane explained.

"Oh…so is he any good?" Sayuri asked.

"Actually…he beat me" Akane admitted, her two friends froze, Akane continued a couple more steps before turning back to face her friends.

"He beat you?" Yuka asked slowly.

"Yeah, he's quite skilled in his art" Akane admitted, it surprised Akane to hear herself admit that when only a couple years ago she would of accused him of cheating and not fighting fairly or of been a pervert or all of the above.

"So are you gonna spar with him" Yuka asked.

"I don't know" Akane replied.

"Oh, I would have thought you'd be desperate to spar with him" Sayuri replied, knowing how serious her friend was about martial arts.

"Yeah but I don't know if he'd be interested sparring with me, he's been through a lot and at the moment I don't even know what he thinks of me" Akane replied.

"What do you mean?" Yuka asked in a confused tone.

"He called my family murderers, he didn't even want to know me when I told him who I was but after our spar he seemed to…oh I don't know…but either way I don't know if he hates my guts or not" Akane whined, but still even though this frustrated her what frustrated her more was what she felt when she touched his hand and that she had no idea what had caused it but had felt worse than what she felt when her mother passed away.

"Why would he call your family murderers? If anything they're heroes your ancestors have slain thousands of vampires and saved countless loves" Sayuri commented.

"Because he sees it differently, he said that my family killed vampires in cold blood for just existing and he's right" Akane replied.

"No he isn't right Akane vampires were monsters, they drained people of their blood, made children orphans, murdered children, revelled in chaos, caused massacres…they were monsters" Sayuri argued.

"Don't humans do the same things to animals? We kill them for food both old and young and what's worse is that we committed genocide, the vampires never did that" Akane replied, coming to grips with what she was saying.

"Vampires killed for pleasure Akane, we don't do that" Yuka put in.

"Some people do…besides vampires had to feed on blood to live" Akane replied, this debate continued for quite some time.

Meanwhile…

Ranma had just got back to the apartment he shared with a human, just back from the butchers after purchasing some pigs blood, doubting he'd be able to feed on any human without been found out, he could heal the bite marks and the victim would just appear to be a victim of Anemia, although when several students turn up with it within a week people would eventually figure it out, what the cause was that he was a vampire.

He headed to his bed carrying the plastic bag with the butchers logo on it, he noticed his roommate sat at his desk yet again, studying physics.

"Oh hey Ranma" Ryoga greeted when he noticed Ranma's presence.

"Hey" Ranma greeted as he headed to his bed, placed the bag beneath his bed and pulled out the object, still wrapped in white silk, he felt the outline of the 'object' a tear in his eye.

'Momma…I really do miss you' Ranma thought to himself, he hugged the silk covered object close to his chest, in this place he could feel his mother's soul and holding her blade though covered in silk he could almost feel his mother beside him, Ranma proceeded to lie on his bed, turning his back to Ryoga, hugging the blade close to him, he closed his eyes and waited a couple hours before his roommate went to bed and then waited another hour just to be sure before sitting up, sliding the blade under his bed once again and dipping his hand into the bag and retrieving a jar of blood which he rose to his lip before draining half of its contents, feeling his strength returning with every drop that slid down his throat.

Ranma winced slightly at the taste, he hated animal blood and would thus try to get human blood whenever he got the chance, the taste always brought back memories of the days and nights he spent in a cell with his mother as well as making him stronger. Once he had his fill he slowly placed the jar back into the bag before sliding it back under his bed. He lay back onto his bed and began to drift off to sleep his last thoughts were the words his mother constantly told him 'Mark my words the vampire race shall return.'

The Next 'Day' Sunset…

Ranma's eyes snapped open, he didn't have any classes tonight with it been the weekend, he really hadn't picked the best night to join the university, he slipped out of bed and reached under his bed and retrieved the silk encased blade, he placed it onto his back and rose to his feet and headed to the door, noticing that once again Ryoga had already left.

He stepped through the door to see the last of the sun vanish beyond of the horizon, he entered the hallway of the dorm and glanced down at the ground over the railings, his and Ryoga's apartment had been located on the fourth floor of the dorm, he placed his hand on the railing before pushing down on it and propelling himself over the railing and landed on the ground gracefully in a relaxed stance.

Ranma headed towards a small forest near the university, where he hoped to train in peace, not wanting anyone to see his techniques or his strength and speed, he soon found himself in a training and placed the silk encased blade on a rock in the clearing before beginning into his basic katas and slowly working from them.

Meanwhile…

Akane had wanted to get some alone time to think and headed into the forest, enjoying the light of the full moon, she didn't know why but whenever she basked in the light of the moon she felt at peace, like all her troubles were so far away and she even felt stronger, she made her way into the forest slowly and silently.

She came to a stop when rain began to fall, she strayed from the path of the forest and headed into an area where the trees almost succeeded in blocking out all the rain except for small openings and when the leaves could support no more water and gave way, the sound of water on water and water on wood filled the air but so did the sound of the odd grunt, she looked round until her gaze fell upon the source of the sounds.

A young red haired girl with curves in all the right places, her hair tied into a pigtail, she was quite short, she moved with incredible grace, using a long silver katana like an extension of her body, unfazed by the weather, the girl continued for several more minutes before stopping and glancing over in Akane's direction as she peered behind a tree, watching the redhead with intense interest.

The redhead's expression was stern as she stared in Akane's direction before heading over to a nearby rock and retrieving the silk casing and slid the blade back into it, thankful that the rain wasn't heavy, she placed the silk encased blade onto her back before turning and looking back in the direction of Akane.

"You can come out now" she stated, Akane hesitated before timidly stepping out and into view.

"Hey, I'm Akane Tendo" Akane greeted, blushing slightly from been caught watching the redhead.

"Ranko" she replied.

"Nice to meet you" Akane replied as she approached the redhead, stretching out her hand towards Ranko, now that she was closer she noticed the incredible resemblance between Ranma and Ranko, Ranko eyed the hand cautiously before giving it a hesitant shake.

"Sure" Ranko muttered.

"Are you perchance related to a boy named Ranma?" Akane asked.

"He's my older brother, why?" Ranko replied, deciding not to spill details about her curse if she didn't have to.

"Oh, so are you attending this university too?" Akane asked.

"No, I'm just visiting my brother, our paths usually cross every year or so and we catch up, I was passing through and noticed this was the place Ranma told me he would enrol in his last letter" Ranko replied.

"Oh…do you know where he is?" Akane asked,

"Why?" Ranko asked.

"I was hoping to ask to spar with him" Akane admitted, averting her gaze, Ranma thought for a moment, thinking that perhaps she could benefit from Akane, by learning the weaknesses of her style and adapting his own to fight it, after all she had something she wanted to discuss with Akane's father.

Ranko dipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the paper she had used to clean her hand the night before and pulled out a pen before scribbling something down and passing Akane the note.

"That's his room number, you can ask him yourself next time you see him" Ranko stated before launching into the air, landing on the branch of a tree before hopping from branch to branch, leaving Akane to watch her as she left.

A/N Sorry it took so long to update, hope you all liked the update, thank you to all those who have reviewed this fic, plz review.

TopKat90: I suppose you'll have to wait and see what happens.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night Akane found Ranma's room, she had been quite surprised that it was the same one Ryoga stayed in even though she'd never been inside before she had, had to lead Ryoga to it often enough to know it was his room and where to find it. She raised her hand to knock on the door only to stop at the last second.

She was unsure if she should do this, she still didn't know where she stood with Ranma and with Ryoga been his roommate, it only made things worse, she began to retract her hand from the door only to be surprised when the door opened and Ranma stood in the doorway, not making a single movement after opening the door and he didn't seem surprised to see her, Akane put that down to Ranko telling him before she got there, little did she know Ranma could smell her on the other side of the door and decided to answer when Akane appeared to be having second thoughts.

They made eye contact, Ranma's deep cyan blue eyes drew Akane in, she could see and feel the darkness behind them but it didn't bother her, in fact his eyes seemed almost comforting as they drew her in, little did she know that her eyes were having a similar effect on Ranma.

'Why is she so interesting? Why? I should despise her for what her family is and was and yet I can't even bring myself to hate her…what is wrong with me?" Ranma screamed within his eyes, after a couple minutes Akane averted her gaze, blushing a deep crimson.

"You want something?" Ranma asked, feigning ignorance, Akane returned her gaze to Ranma, her blush began to deepen as she began to ask her question.

"Ranma…would…you…spar with me?" Akane stuttered.

"Sure, where and when?" Ranma asked, seeming to be completely calm with the subject been discussed, when in fact within his mind it was absolute chaos as he tried to make sense of why he felt this way around Akane instead of the hatred he should feel.

"Really?" Akane asked, her voice full of hope, showing how eager she was which only caused her blush to worsen.

"Yeah…besides I'd like to see how your style compares to mine" Ranma admitted, not letting on the reasons for wanting this information.

"I guess it would be interesting to see which style of the Anything Goes is better" Akane admitted, remembering how good Ranma had been in their spar the other and how it appeared as though he had been playing with her and she was more than eager to see what he could actually do.

"By the way I thought you said you were the last practitioner of your style?" Akane questioned.

"Yes?" Ranma asked, beginning to see he made a major error with the little sister story.

"It's just…I saw your sister practising your style" Akane stated.

"Oh…you mean Ranko, she doesn't practise the Anything Goes beyond the basics, she prefers to practise our mothers sword techniques" Ranma replied.

"Oh…so who is your mother?" Akane asked, suddenly very interested in learning about Ranma's upbringing, especially when she considered the fact that Ranma not only practised the believed long since dead style of Anything Goes but now his mother had her own style as well.

"Gone" Ranma replied, his tone filling with emotion that he tried to hide as he remembered the last couple seconds of his mother's 'life' before she crumbled into dust, the worst day of his life and what made things worse was the festival was coming up again.

Akane's eyes dropped when she heard Ranma's reply and tone that filled it that had failed to be hidden, she knew what he meant and she knew how he felt, her own mother had died years ago and she still hated talking about it.

"Oh…I'm sorry" Akane replied, her voice becoming a whisper.

"You didn't know" Ranma replied, surprising himself when he remembered who he was talking to.

"I guess that's something else we have in common" Akane sighed, Ranma raised an eyebrow at this, which Akane saw "My mother passed away when I was young…disease took her" Akane said, her voice threatening to break.

"Yeah…I guess it is something else we have in common" Ranma sighed "Except you still have a father, mine died in the war and my mother was murdered right in front of me" Ranma said, his hands becoming fists as reality once again set in that he was truly alone.

Akane was surprised by this and began to understand why she had felt such darkness within Ranma, he was alone all he had was his sister and she had admitted that they rarely saw each other except every few years and unlike her Ranma didn't have his father's presence or two sisters who helped care for her and keep the family afloat.

Ranma's eyes widened as he realized what he had just told her 'Wait…what the hell, why am I telling her this? All this time I haven't even told someone that my father died in the 'war' never mind telling a girl I met only a day or so ago that my mother was murdered and that I have lived alone…what is going on here?' Ranma screamed within his mind.

"Why am I telling you this?" Ranma asked allowed, surprising the youngest Tendo.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked, Ranma looked her dead in the eye.

"All my life I have never told anyone about my mother or my father or anything that slightly touched on my family or lack of it yet you…I've told you stuff that has never left my lips before…why?" Ranma asked becoming frustrated; Akane hesitated for a minute before replying.

"I don't know" Akane replied her voice barley a whisper as she realized how close she been to telling Ranma about her life since her mother's death about what happened to her family, how her father only seemed to return once in ten years after that time and that was to end the vampire race, he and so many others had been a part of the 'murder' as Ranma put it of the last two vampires in existence, she was about to tell him this and she didn't even know his name.

"Ranma…what was your family name?" Akane asked.

"No…that is something…it's just too painful Akane, I'm ronin now and that's what I will be always" Ranma replied before mentally adding 'At least until I grant my mother's wish and the vampire race returns'

"Oh…sorry…but why is your name…'painful?'" Akane asked in a confused tone.

"Let's just say it's all I have of my father and one of the few things my mother left me" Ranma replied "See you tomorrow night to spar" Ranma stated before closing the door.

"Oh…okay" Akane said hesitantly as the door closed, once it shut Akane waited a couple minutes before taking her leave, hoping to avoid bumping into Ryoga.

A/N Sorry it's so short, plz review.

Chaosqueen: I tried to come up with another pairing besides RanmaxAkane but it was the only pairing that would fit this storyline, this is my first serious RanmaxAkane pairing and it will remain that way, besides I think I owe it to all the RanmaxAkane fans for all my Akane bashing and fanon Akane in my other fics.


	8. Chapter 8

The Next Night…

Ranma found Akane in the school dojo wearing a white GI bound by a black belt, she currently warming up, sliding in and out of a few basic katas, her back to Ranma, not even noticing that he had arrived, he placed the silk encased blade at the side, just in case, he approached her cautiously, slowly and without making a sound, stopping just behind her.

"See you started without me" Ranma stated, smirking when he heard Akane's heartbeat increase as she span round to face him, letting off a small wave of fear.

"Oh Ranma" Akane greeted as her pulse began to slowly returning to its normal rate as she calmed down from Ranma's sudden appearance.

'I didn't even sense his presence' Akane gasped within her mind.

"Hey" Ranma greeted "So you ready for our little spar?" he asked.

"Yeah" Akane replied before heading to one side of the dojo and taking on a fighting stance, Ranma headed to the opposite side of the dojo and took on his normal relaxed stance and awaited Akane's first move.

'The last time I started he dodged all my moves, perhaps his style is better as a defence like the Tendo is offence, maybe if I lure him in I can catch him off guard" Akane mused as she flexed her hand in a taunting manner, daring him to make the first move.

This surprised Ranma, he had expected her to charge at him again but now she wanted to have him attack first, Ranma decided to keep a close eye on her, the Anything Goes was originally an art of deception though his mother had changed it when she trained in it and taught him it so that still left the chance that the Tendo style was basically deception.

Ranma charged at Akane with incredible grace and speed that before Akane could even blink she was doing her best to dodge and block Ranma's hits, though Ranma had limit the speed and the power of his punches due to vampires been physically stronger and faster than humans, but still Akane was struggling to keep up and Ranma still managed to get several hits in.

Akane leapt back away from Ranma, taking a second to catch, she glanced up to see Ranma awaiting her verdict, to see if she still wanted to continue.

'Okay new plan…so his art isn't based on defence…gotta think he can dodge my attacks easily due to his speed' Akane thought to herself, frantically trying to find a weakness, this may only be a spar but she was damned if she'd let her style be shown as one so weak compared to its sister style.

Akane charged at Ranma with all the speed she had and was in front of him in seconds, she launched several fast and powerful punches at Ranma, little did she know that Ranma was memorizing every one of her moves and was using them to find out the weaknesses of her style, Ranma weaved in and out of every punch thrown his way, Akane used a slide kick as Ranma leaned back away from her fist.

Ranma felt to the ground with a thud, he glanced up to see Akane sweating and breathing heavily, Akane was surprised to see that Ranma had barley broken a sweat, Ranma pushed back on the ground before leaping up into the air and landing gracefully.

'That was similar to the move I used on her the other day' Ranma observed, Akane stumbled back a bit, she'd never faced anyone like Ranma before the hits he blocked didn't even slow him down and they weren't exactly weak and he hadn't broken a sweat even when he moved at such speed.

'Who are you Ranma? Even in Nerima no one spars at your level…I bet you could even give Happosai a run for his money' Akane thought to herself. Ranma returned to his relaxed stance and waited for the next round of attacks. 'So you still wanna fight…' Akane thought to herself as she summoned the one thing no one in Nerima could beat, excluding Happosai, she summoned her mallet.

Ranma smirked when he saw the mallet appear, Akane swung the mallet at Ranma only to have him leap over her and it, falling into a forward roll, rolling towards the dojo except, stopping, turning to face her, his hand dipping into the silk bundle and pulling the katana all in a single movement.

Akane's eyes widened when she saw the katana, Ranma removed it from its sheath and Akane's theory was proven it was the same katana Ranko had practised with, Ranma leapt into the air, rolling in the air before landing in front of her, blade extended in the Akane's direction, Akane stumbled back slightly.

"That's the same blade Ranko used" Akane stated in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, she leant it to me for our spar, after all the Tendo style is known for using Ki weapons so this sort of balances things out" Ranma replied with a small smirk.

Akane increased her grip on the mallet before charging at Ranma, slamming her mallet down only to have Ranma used the blade to block it lazily, handling the blade with a single hand, this repeated several times.

Akane was now breathing heavily and stumbled back slightly "How?" she gasped out, having absolutely no idea how an ordinary blade could with stand the hits she'd been giving it.

"Simple really, this weapon is infused with an alloy that will absorb energy that it makes contact with, it was developed a while ago but is rare to find…but with it, it was a simple task to block your Ki weapon as it is formed of Ki and every time you struck it all I had to do was keep the blade up as it absorbed the blow and the power behind it" Ranma explained.

'Great so he has something that can block any Ki or chi attacks I use' Akane cursed within her mind.

Ranma pulled up the katana, it charged up with blue Ki that acted not unlike flames, using the Ki he had absorbed from Akane's attacks and charged at Akane, blade poised to strike, Akane brought her mallet up to defend herself only to have Ranma slice it in half before it vanished.

Ranma headed back to where he drew the katana and sheathed it before placing it back in the silk case and slinging it onto his back.

"How'd you do that?" Akane asked as she rested against the back wall of the dojo completely exhausted, even Ranma was sweating by this point.

"Hmm?" Ranma asked in a confused tone.

"You took my hits like they were nothing" Akane stated.

"I've been training all my life, spent some time in jungle terrain of both Japan and China, you learn to take a hit after a while" Ranma replied, which wasn't a total lie, he had been attack by a lot of wild animals and the odd amazon and had learned to take strong hit, though he's vampiric heritage and helped out with it.

A/N Sorry it's so short, plz review.


	9. Chapter 9

The Next Night…

Ranma having finished his classes for the night looking for some peace took a walk in the forest area of the campus to clear his head, enjoying the cool night air and how close he felt to his mother, almost like she was right beside him.

"Why mother? Why? I should hate her and yet I find myself trusting her with information I keep close to my heart, she's a slayer the one thing in the whole world I should despise the most, especially when one considers her bloodline so why do I find myself unable to hate her, yet I'm intrigued by her, why?" Ranma asked, hoping for some sign he knew would never come.

The wind changed and Ranma picked up the scent of someone he hadn't seen for quite some time, he grew a small smirk, closing his eyes.

"Hey Shampoo, what brings you to Japan?" Ranma asks, not even a moment after a certain amazon glomped onto him from behind.

[I wish you wouldn't call me that my name is Xian Pu] Shampoo replied.

[Yet it is how you introduced yourself to me in Japanese when we first met] Ranma replied smugly.

[That was before I knew you knew Chinese and you know my Japanese isn't very good] Shampoo replied.

[Why are you here?] Ranma asked once again.

[You know why I'm here] Shampoo responded cryptically.

[Don't bother the kiss of marriage was cancelled out by the kiss of death and there's no way I'm fighting you again, besides you're a Neko and I am a Vampire, we're too different and I plan to maintain the purity of my bloodline] Ranma responded.

[I know but you're the last of your kind and my village is the only place where no one cares what you are, you will be safe and be able to live a normal life, come back with me] Shampoo begged.

[I can't stay in one place and you know it, I will fulfil my mother's prophecy if it's the last thing I do] Ranma replied.

[It's impossible Ranma, the vampires can't return your only hope of continue your species is to either mate and create a new species or to turn humans or other life forms into vampire of vampire hybrids but even then they won't be true vampires, you can't bring back the past only head to the future] Shampoo replied.

[No there has to be away and I will find it, my mother saw the future and she saw the vampires return and that is why I came here] Ranma replied.

[What does a human school have to do with your mother?] Shampoo asked.

[She came here when she was my age, I can feel her here, I am following my mother's past…maybe by doing so I will find a way to bring the vampires back] Ranma explained.

[Well you know you're always welcome at our village and you know that] Shampoo replied, Ranma turned to face her, her features illuminated by the moonlight, she had furry purple cat ears atop her head, she wore a Chinese leotard style dress that hugged her figure, a purple/blue furry tail curling out from under her dress, exposing most of her legs, her hands covered with a clump of fur the same colour of her hair, her claws were small yet sharp and she slit pupils.

[I know but I have to do this…I'm the last of my kind…forever to be alone, I am immortal your kind have a life span of a couple hundred years, I can't take the loneliness forever kitten…my only hope is to bring back the true vampires or I will be alone and the noble race of the vampires will end with me] Ranma replied, Shampoo's ears dropped as did her posture.

[I know what you mean but you don't have to be alone…let me help you…it isn't good to be alone] Shampoo requested giving Ranma the kitty eyes, which made her look adorable and impossible to say no to, with anyone else she could use this to get anything she wanted but it didn't always work with Ranma, his hard life and loneliness and the very nature of his race practically made him immune to it.

[I'll let you tag along for a while I guess, I could do with some company at times] Ranma muttered, Shampoo's ears perked up at this as did her posture and tail and she grew a small smile, then something dawned on her and she grew a small frown.

[Ranma have you been feeding on the students here?] Shampoo asked, personally she wouldn't have a problem with it but if he was then she'd have to be really careful not to draw attention to herself.

[No] Ranma replied.

[So what have you been drinking?] Shampoo asked suddenly very curious.

[Pig's blood] Ranma replied.

[I thought you hated pig's blood?] Shampoo questioned.

[It ain't easy getting good blood and beggars can't be choosers, it keeps me nourished and alive and that's all I need] Ranma replied, Shampoo let out a heavy sigh before taking a step towards Ranma, her breasts now pushed against Ranma's chest, she then tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck.

[You can't just live on pig's blood it doesn't have everything you need and soon those humans will look was too tempting to pass up on, you won't be able to resist the smell of their blood, drink] Shampoo said, closing her eyes, awaiting the feeling of having Ranma's fangs pierce her neck.

[You want me to drink your blood?] Ranma inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

[It wouldn't be the first time, besides I need a place to stay I guess you could consider it rent] Shampoo replied, Ranma was about to step away only to have Shampoo grip his wrists hard and pulled him closer, when Shampoo spoke Japanese she may look and sound like a dumb bimbo but she intelligent and she knew Ranma needed more than pig's blood to stay alive and keep what he was a secret.

[You're not gonna let me go are you?] Ranma sighed.

[Nope] Shampoo replied cutely as she tilted her head back even more, Ranma let out a heavy sigh.

[Fine, let go of my wrists] Ranma stated, Shampoo slowly and calmly released her grip, he rose his hands and placed one over her mouth firmly before pushing down on her shoulder, forcing her to lower her body before extending his fangs.

Ranma's eyes focused on the pulse within Shampoo's neck, his instincts took over and he bit into her neck, Shampoo's eyes shot open and widened and let out a small scream of pain when the fangs pierced her sensitive skin and let out a small gasp when Ranma began to drain her blood.

Ranma's eyes widened when he tasted her blood, his taste buds were brought to life, he'd forgotten how blood her blood had tasted, he could even feel his strength returning with every drop he swallowed, after he took a pint he stopped and pulled away, Shampoo repositioned her head and smiled at Ranma.

[Thanks Shampoo] Ranma said as he scratched her behind the ears, Shampoo let out a happy sigh and even went so far as to start purring, closing her eyes and pushing against Ranma's hand.

Meanwhile…

Akane was walking back to her apartment with Sayuri and Yuka.

"So Akane are you going to ask him?" Sayuri asked in a teasing tone.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"The festival, its next week are you going to ask Ranma to be your date?" Sayuri asked, Akane blushed deeply and glanced down at the ground.

"I don't think that, that's a good idea" Akane replied.

"Why? Yuka asked.

"I've told you about Ranma's opinion on slaying vampires so I don't think it would be a good idea to take him to a festival that celebrates the genocide of all vampire kind" Akane replied.

"I'm sure he won't mind if you're his date, just say it's a festival and that it would be fun or something you don't have to celebrate the end of all vampires" Sayuri replied.

"I don't know" Akane replied, her friends continued to attempt to convince her to ask Ranma to the festival all the way back to Akane's apartment.

A/N Sorry I took so long to update, open to suggestions, please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Ranma + Ryoga's Dorm….

Ranma entered the dorm room, the purple furred Neko, knowing full well she would have neglected to have made arrangements of where she was to stay, her excuse been she was too busy looking for him but Ranma saw through that obvious lie, Ranma glanced round the room and saw his roommate was still out, he let out a small sigh as he sat on his single bed.

[You can stay here tonight but I want you to find other sleeping arrangements tomorrow…if not you can spend the nights in cat form] Ranma stated, knowing Shampoo dislike using her cat form.

[Ok, I'll find somewhere else tomorrow] Shampoo replied with a tired sigh, Ranma scooted over, letting Shampoo into the bed, closer to the wall before he laid down on the other side, blocking the Neko in, removing his shirt and pants beneath the covers as did Shampoo with her dress.

It didn't take the duo long to fall asleep, Shampoo not even daring to try anything, the last time she tried that was Ranma's first night at her village…it didn't end well, after a couple hours Ryoga returned to the dorm and began to head to bed, stopping beside it to glance at his roommate, going wide eyed when he saw the girl behind Ranma.

'That lucky bastard!' Ryoga practically screamed within his mind, his jaw dropping when he saw the cat ears, it was rare to see any supernatural being now, since the eradication of the vampires they had decided to remain hidden so to see his ronin roommate sleeping with one was beyond belief, he dropped onto his bed, eyes locked on the sleeping duo, that's when he spotted it.

Two small holes in the sleeping Neko's neck, where shoulder met neck, mostly healed but still visible, his eyes widening even more before his gaze narrowed on the holes, he reached for one of the books by his bedside, never looking away from the holes, he pulled the book into his lap and began flicking through it.

He stopped on a page with a picture of a close up of a human neck, two holes within it, on the page beside it was a lot of text.

'_The bite marks shown in the picture are the surest way to prove a vampire is in a town, caution some bites are hidden by clothing, a way to spot those bitten without sight of the bite is a loss of blood and similar symptoms to anemia' _Ryoga read, his gaze moving back to the bite mark.

'Maybe she got it during the war…no she can't be that old…then again Nekos age at a slower rate to humans…and Nekos heal fast, if she got that years ago it wouldn't be there, not even a scar which means it must be recent…but that would mean there's a vampire around…but they're extinct…aren't they?' Ryoga questioned.

Meanwhile…

Ranma dreamt he was six years old again and in his mother's embrace, he wanted time just to freeze so he could remain like this forever, happy and in his mother's arms, back before the humans took everything from him, back when they were somewhat happy.

"Ranma I want you to listen to me" Nodoka said in a calm yet serious tone, Ranma looked up at his mother.

"What is it momma?" Ranma asked in a fearful tone.

It won't be long now Ranma…soon the vampires will return and we will be reunited, but I want you to remember this, things are not always as they seem, people believe the vampires are extinct yet you survived and through you we all survive but there's more…the man who slay me, you know his name don't you" Nodoka said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, he was Soun Tendo" Ranma responded.

"Yes and you know he used to train with Genma, your father…now I am going to tell you something but you must remember what I told you before, do not let your rage consume you, don't seek revenge, remain calm and peaceful and you will learn how to revive the vampire race" Nodoka said in a motherly tone.

"I know momma…but I still don't understand how I will know, you always just say I'll know" Ranma said in a confused tone.

"Because you will, now listen Soun Tendo knows something that will make the difference our resurrection and extinction" Nodoka explained.

"What does he know?" Ranma asked in a serious tone.

"He knows where the only other vampire in the world is" Nodoka said, Ranma froze and looked up at his mother.

"Other vampire? But I'm the last of my kind" Ranma said in a confused tone.

"That's what I believed also but even here I have the gift of prophecy…there is another, one other vampire in your world and Soun knows where they are…Ranma you are not alone" Nodoka said, her voice beginning to echo as Ranma found himself drifting away from his mother.

"Momma wait don't go…please tell me more…please don't leave me again MOMMA!" Ranma cried out as everything went white, he bolted upright in a cold sweat, eyes wide, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, he turned to see Ryoga sat atop his bed staring at him.

"What is it?" Ranma asked as he massaged his temple with his thumb and index finger.

"Ranma were you and her attacked by a vampire last night?" Ryoga asked in a worried tone.

"What? No, besides how could we have been all the vampires are dead" Ranma responded.

"Because she has bite marks on her neck" Ryoga replied, pointing his index finger at the Neko, Ranma turned to face Shampoo, exposing the tattoo on the top left of his back behind his shoulder, it was a large tattoo of a dragon coiled up as if it were a serpent, its scales black and crimson.

"Ah shit" Ranma muttered, unable to believe how stupid he'd been.

"Hey nice tattoo…it looks familiar" Ryoga, Ranma glanced at the tattoo, when he and his mother were in captivity they were branded with these tattoos, enchanted so that they would never fade or be distorted no matter time would throw at them so if they ever escaped they would be easy to find no matter how much their appearance changed, the tattoo itself even gave off a dark energy that people would be able to detect if they were looking for it, the tattoo itself though as a sick joke was the Saotome coat of arms.

"Thanks…she probably just got a nasty scratch or somet'" Ranma replied.

"No, those are identical to the bite marks in the books and she's a Neko they heal quicker than us, that should of healed in seconds unless it was caused by another supernatural being and she lost blood or something to divert the healing process so it has to be a vampire, no other supernatural creature could do that" Ryoga explained, noticing a beam of light coming through a small gap of the curtains and that Ranma seemed to be very eager to write this off as nothing, he reached for his bedside mirror that Akane gave him a while back.

He positioned the mirror so that the beam of light would hit it and be redirected to Ranma's right shoulder blade, it almost instantly began to smoke, Ranma took in a sharp gasp, spinning round to face Ryoga, arching back slightly to avoid the beam.

"It was you…you're the vampire" Ryoga gasped, eyes widening.

"Yes, I am Ranma Saotome the last of my kind" Ranma stated, preparing himself for a fight or to stop Ryoga from running off to tell everyone.

"But Ranma died years ago" Ryoga responded in a confused tone.

"No, I escaped, momma wasn't so fortunate…strange you call my kind monsters and then I am forced to watch as my mother is slain in front of me, I escaped and they thought I was slain too so they celebrate…celebrate the death of a mother and her child…so go ahead run off tell everyone Ranma Saotome's alive or stay to slay the vampire that got away and make the vampire race extinct" Ranma snapped, note daring to mention the slight chance his dream was real and there was another vampire out there.

A/N Sorry I took so long, been debating this chapter for a while, hope it was worth the wait, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions.


End file.
